


Fenrir's Wolves

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Series: Castiel/Dean AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Kingdoms, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing, Daddy Dean, King Dean Winchester, Kingdom Rivalry, M/M, Mama castiel, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Castiel, Slow Build, Submissive Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: Castiel just wants to see outside the walls, but his father is worried about the savages. Cas finds there isn't much to worry about.





	1. Chapter 1

Deep pink and purples coloured the sky over the Kingdom of Novak, the villages behind the castle walls were lighting their candles and fires as they retreated into their houses for the night. Behind the villages was a surrounding forest; thick and confusing to any wolves that ventured further than the kingdom's walls but everyone knew that there were more kingdoms beyond that, ones of savages and royals alike.

Castiel sighed as he leant against his bedroom balcony; he longed to adventure beyond the kingdom's boundaries, beyond the forest. The wind breezed past him, sending a chill up his body. He was wearing his evening clothes, but they were thin, made for comfort rather than warmth.

"Omega Prince, the Alpha King and Princes have requested your presence for the evening meal." A beta servant informed him after a polite knock. Castiel rolled his eyes at the formal summon. The servant, that Castiel knew was called Isham, lead him through the long corridors and down the grand staircase before opening the door to the family's private dining room. "Omega Prince Castiel." Isham announced as Castiel stepped over the threshold. Castiel quietly thanked Isham and headed straight for his father.

"Good evening, father." Castiel greeted politely with a small smile. Castiel's father, Alpha King Chuck Novak, returned the smile and laid his hand on his youngest son's neck.

"Good evening, Castiel. Please, sit down." Chuck said, gesturing to the seat on his left. Castiel took his seat and greeted his brothers.

All of his 3 older brothers were alphas, but his father had always insisted on equality in their castle even if omegas were belittled and subjugated outside of castle walls. Thus he was sat among his brothers rather than in another room, or worse, on the floor.

"Cassie, you need to come for a run with me," His second oldest brother, Gabriel, insisted, "Being hold up in your room or the library all day isn't good for you." Castiel laughed.

"Gabriel, as much as I would love to simply go for a run, you know what I truly want if not to stay at home all day." He said. Chuck leant back in his chair and sighed.

"I don't know why you insist on wanting to go outside the gates, it's a mess beyond the kingdom's limits." Michael commented, taking his drink from a servant, Ion.

"There's a whole world I don't know about beyond the wall." Castiel replied.

"A world that is much more dangerous than you seem to think, Castiel. You know the views of omegas, even within our kingdom's limits is less than desired, imagine the views of the savages, even other royals with whom we are allied." Chuck interjected firmly. Castiel rolled his eyes having heard the speech before. He had read hundreds of books on the surrounding kingdoms, books from all over the country and, yes, most of them were ruled by knothead alphas who thought of omegas as breeders but they were the kingdoms that equalled Novak in size. The smaller kingdoms such as Winchester and Campbell, the so called savages, had little to no documentation that wasn't biased.

"I am aware of the prejudices I face." Castiel said simply. The family stayed quiet as their dinner was placed in front of them.

"I think that this conversation has long since been over done, don't you?" Balthazar said, focusing on his plate. "We are all well aware of how dangerous the world is, can we eat?"

Michael walked Castiel back to his room after dinner, stopping briefly at the library for Castiel to get some more books. Michael watched Castiel set his new books on the nightstand and sorted through the old pile to find his favourites.

"Maybe you should stop mentioning leaving the kingdom," Michael started when Castiel slid his favourite books into his bookcase. "Dad hates it when you do, and, I'd be lying if I said I didn't too."

"I know, but how do we know for sure that everyone is the same?" Castiel asked. He stepped out onto his balcony again, he could feel his brother following him but he kept his eyes on the lights below; he could faintly see flickering lights further in the distance, further into the forest.

"We don't, but we also don't know that they aren't. It's rare for alphas to have the same view of omegas that we do; and anyone in power, any of the Kings or Queens we're allied with, definitely disagree with us. The savages are worse." Michael said softly. Castiel bit his tongue of the retort he had about the savages and looked down. "I know you want adventure, puppy, but you won't find it out there. All you'll find is pain and possession and that is the last thing I want for you." Castiel sighed and turned to his brother, pressing his face against Michael's neck so he could inhale his brother's comforting scent. "I'm sorry, brother." He wrapped his arms around his youngest sibling, holding him lovingly.

"It's not your fault, Mikey." Castiel whispered. Once again, he cursed his biology, he cursed all alphas. He wished he wasn't an omega, he'd begged Fenrir to be anything but before he'd presented at the ripe young age of 10 but thus, Fenrir hadn't answered his prayers. He was glad that he wasn't forced to submit to his alpha family, at least the gods had blessed him with that much.

"I'm going for a run with Gabriel, I'll see you at breakfast." Michael announced eventually. "I'll get someone to bring you your supper later." Castiel nodded and stepped back, releasing his brother from his hold. Michael gave Castiel a kiss on the forehead then exited Castiel's room, closing the door softly behind him. Castiel leant against the balcony again, leaning his head against his hand, gazing out into the now dark world.

The stars were bright tonight, as was the moon and Cas could easily see thousands upon thousands of them. Seeing them up there, shining above him with no purpose, no worries, the most free things in creation, made him want to run. Not the way Gabriel wanted him to run, rather the way he wanted to run. He wanted to escape. It wasn't that he didn't like his life, his family, or like he wanted to leave forever, he just wanted more. He wanted more than just his books, more than the walls, more than Novak had to offer.

He slipped back into his room, closing the balcony doors, and climbed onto his bed. He longed to have a book that detailed the customs of the different kingdom's from a view that wasn't biased. He wasn't bothered by Novak, MacLeod, Adler or Roman, he knew all about them, he cared about the savages. It was them that his father was the most cautious about and he wanted to know why, from a neutral standpoint. He knew that royals, such as his family, regarded them as violent and uncivilised but it seemed that they were exaggerating when they told their stories.

There was a war, centuries ago- which was nothing compared to the lifespan of wolves- across the country. The wolves had lived for millennia in harmony with each other, their packs co-existing but something changed; the packs divided into their kingdoms and it was every wolf for himself. The royals had armies and strategies while the savages used brute force and surprise attacks. Eventually, a peace treaty was signed by each kingdom's head alpha and allies were formed in case of another war. The historic event was, unimaginatively, called the War of Kingdoms.

Castiel had been told many horror stories about the savages, Winchester more than others as they were considered the worst of the worst. When he was younger, the stories of Winchester had given him nightmares; violent wolves tearing each other apart were enough to scare him for weeks.

Castiel sighed and laid his book down. He turned back to his balcony and gazed out unseeing. He didn't even have to go far from Novak, he just wanted to explore a bit then he would come back.

"Omega Prince, I have your supper." Isham announced, interrupting Castiel's thoughts.

"I'm not hungry, Isham, but thank you. Would you gather maps of the kingdom and bring them here please?" Castiel asked. Isham nodded and started to leave. "If I am sleeping when you return, leave them on my desk please."

"Of course, your highness." Isham closed the door gently. Castiel slid out of his bed to change into his nightwear. He placed his book back on the pile delicately and laid back under his covers. His fantasy escape plan lulling him to sleep.

"Good morning, Omega Prince." Said a soft voice, rousing him from sleep. Castiel whined and pulled himself up. "Alpha Prince Michael is expecting you for breakfast." The omega servant commented. Castiel looked at her through half closed eyes and tilted his head.

"Thank you, Hannah. Tell him I'll be down once I'm presentable." Castiel eventually murmured. Hannah nodded and skipped out of the room. Castiel laid back down with a groan and stared at the ceiling for a moment before he threw back the covers and moved to his bathroom to get dressed. Despite it being winter, Castiel slipped a velvet, black dress over his head; he figured the thick fabric and long sleeves would be enough to protect him from the cold.

"Castiel," Chuck greeted joyously when Castiel entered their dining room. "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, father." Castiel blushed, not used to compliments.

"What do you plan on doing today, Cassie?" Balthazar asked.

"You could go on a run with us, puppy?" Michael suggested softly. Castiel's mind wandered to the maps sat on his desk, he knew his plan was crazy but he just had to see the forest, however, he didn't want to raise any alarms in his family.

"I'd like that. Gabriel, you'll come too?" Castiel asked. Gabriel hadn't said anything but that was to be expected. His older brother nodded groggily and sipped on his coffee.

"Father, will you come?" Michael asked. Chuck frowned and shook his head after a moment of thought.

"I'm sorry, boys, I can't come." Chuck replied sadly. His sons nodded in understanding and took their plates from the servants. "Excuse me, boys, I have a meeting with Zachariah, it seems that the savages are allying with each other and some small nomad packs." Chuck explained as he stood.

"Do you think they're planning something?" Michael asked.

"They have no reason to." Chuck answered certainly. Michael nodded, content with the answer, and pushed back from the table.

"Come on, brothers, let's go for a run."

Castiel folded his dress neatly and placed it on his shelf. His brothers were waiting outside for him but he had insisted on changing and folding his clothes first, his brothers either ripped through their clothes when they shifted or they bundled them into a ball and threw them on their shelves in the shed.

It took him a second to shift but, when he did, a black wolf with bright blue eyes stood in his place. He trotted out to join his older brothers, who had already shifted. They were all about the same size as each other, but Michael was slightly bigger than Gabriel and Gabriel slightly bigger than Balthazar, all three naturally bigger than Castiel due to being alphas. Michael's wolf was black like Castiel's with white tipped ears and light blue eyes, Gabriel's wolf had chocolate fur with light streaks running through it and amber eyes and Balthazar had a mix of brown and blond fur and grey-blue eyes.

Castiel bounced happily over to his brothers, yipping excitedly as he scented them. They rubbed against each other, re-familiarising themselves with the others' wolf forms. Michael let out a quick bark and ran off towards the clearing behind the castle, Gabriel jumped over Castiel and bounded after his brother. Balthazar snorted at the two alphas and butted his head against Castiel's gently, licking the side of his face before trotting after them. Castiel raced after them, leaping on Gabriel to initiate a play fight with the alpha. Soon the four brothers were jumping around, growling and nipping at each other playfully.

"Gabriel, must you follow me?" Castiel asked as he left the shed, smoothing the front of the dress down with his hands.

"I just what to see where you're going, you told Mike that you weren't going back to your room." Gabriel shrugged. Castiel gave a heavy sigh and looked at his brother.

"I'm going to visit Gadreel." Gabriel frowned and pulled Castiel to a stop.

"He's on the other side of the castle walls, Castiel, are you taking a guard?" Gabriel asked hurriedly, his tone laced with concern.

"No, Gadreel lives just beyond the gate, he is aware I'm visiting him." Gabriel frowned.

"It's not safe for you to go into the villages without a guard." Gabriel insisted. Castiel gave him a humourless laugh and looked up at the castle.

"It's not safe for me to do anything, Gabriel. I'm an omega, and I wish, I wish I was an alpha or a beta but I'm not, Fenrir wanted me to be an omega for a reason. And you know I would be the last person to submit or bare my neck to an alpha or whatever omegas are meant to do." Castiel objected angrily. Gabriel stared at him shocked, not expecting the outburst from his brother but a small smile graced his face as Castiel disappeared into the castle. Castiel hurried up to his room and put the kingdom maps into his satchel.

"Omega Prince, Isham is waiting to escort you to the castle gate." The omega servant from earlier said softly. Castiel nodded and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. "What am I to tell the Alpha King and Princes if they ask me of your absence?"

"The truth, that I have gone to visit my friend." Castiel replied.

"Yes, you highness." Castiel slipped past the omega and nodded to her once.

"Thank you, Hannah." The omega servant gave him a small smile then started down the stairs. Castiel made his way quickly through the corridors to a side door of the castle, carefully avoiding any of his family. "Good afternoon, Isham." Castiel greeted politely. Isham simply opened the door and guided Castiel down the small cobblestone path down to the gate. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to escort you to Gadreel's house, your highness?" Isham asked upon seeing Castiel cringe away from a brave alpha's gaze.

"I er, I think that would be best, thank you." Castiel decided. Isham locked the gate behind them and lead the way to Gadreel's house, Castiel followed close behind and wearily eyed the civilians . The few that noticed him bowed politely, greeting him.

"You look beautiful, Omega Prince Castiel." One beta said with a smile as he passed. Castiel nodded politely with a nervous smile. A few stupid alphas tried to whistle and call to him, posturing in an attempted to entice the omega, but Castiel held his head high and ignored them, fighting off any attempts to touch him with threatening growls.

"Omega Prince Castiel." Isham announced opening the door of Gadreel's house.

"Castiel." Gadreel greeted happily with a soft smile. The beta pulled Castiel into a hug which Castiel readily returned. "To what do I owe this visit, brother?" He asked gesturing for Castiel to take a seat. Gadreel dismissed Isham, offering to return Castiel to the castle gate when they were finished. Castiel laid the satchel on the table and pulled the kingdom maps out.

"I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're insane, brother." Gadreel stated matter of factly when Castiel finished telling him of his plan.

"I know, but this may be my only chance to see out there." Castiel sighed. He knew how crazy, how life-threatening, his plan was. Gadreel rubbed his forehead in thought and leant back in his chair.

"Ok." Gadreel relented. Castiel beamed at his friend and pulled the man into a tight hug. "I think you're an idiot but I'll help you, even if it means that I get imprisoned."

"What do you mean?" Castiel questioned.

"Helping you escape the kingdom is akin to letting the serpent into Eden." Gadreel said. He pulled the maps towards him and started to show Castiel what the path of least resistance would be on the day of his escape. They spoke for hours until it got too dark to see without lighting the candles. "Come on, Castiel, I will walk you back to the gate."

"Good evening, Omega Prince." A beta servant greeted him. "Thank you for returning him safely, Beta Gadreel."

"It was no trouble." Gadreel assured him. The servant nodded and gestured for Castiel to follow him.

"The Alpha King has requested your presence in his study." The beta murmured as they ventured up the cobblestones towards the castle.

"Did he tell you why?" Castiel asked politely.

"He seemed angered by your leaving without a guard but he said he wished to discuss the preparations for the Day of the Spirits." Castiel nodded. They walked in silence through the corridors as they approached Chuck's study. "Omega Prince Castiel, your highness."

"Thank you, Ezra." Chuck said. His father said nothing to him as Cas tentatively sat down in Chuck's reading chair. Ezra, the beta servant, softly shut the door behind him and left the two alone. "Castiel, what in Fenrir's name gave you the idea that leaving castle grounds without a guard was safe?"

"Isham walked me to Gadreel's house and Gadreel walked me to the castle gate, I was never alone in the village." Castiel argued politely. Chuck shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Beta's can do little to stop an Alpha from taking you, Castiel, you know that." Chuck growled. Castiel sat up straight at the sound, baring his neck slightly to ease his father's irritation.

For all intents and purposes, Chuck was Castiel's Alpha until the time came that he was to be mated. Theoretically, Chuck should have found a suitable alpha when Castiel went through his second heat but Chuck wanted his son to have the ability to choose his mate as his older alpha children did.

"Ezra said you wanted to talk about the Day of the Spirits." Castiel whispered. He didn't want to anger his father further. Chuck's scent eased from the sharp bite of anger to calm and soothing.

"Yes, tomorrow you are to go with your brothers to the tailor in the village to be fitted for your Spirit Day gown. Your outfits will be delivered the next day, just in time for the Remembrance Ball. As always, you are expected to be present for at least two hours before you are free to return to your room." Chuck explained. Castiel nodded and he fiddled with the buttons on his dress nervously. "Are you ok, pup?"

"Yes, I'm just tired." Castiel hurried to answer. He didn't want to alert his father to his escape plan.

"Go, get some rest."

* * *

 

Castiel groaned loudly as he was awoken by three pairs of fists banging on his bedroom door. He called out to them to let them know that he was awake and getting dressed and the banging slowed to a stop, replaced by quiet chuckles. He changed out of his night clothes into a light pair of pants and a light long sleeved shirt. He opened his bedroom door as he tugged his cloak over his shoulders and was met with his brothers smiling brightly.

"I hate you." Castiel grumbled. They exited the castle, and left the grounds together. They didn't need any guards as three of them were alphas.

Castiel was following behind his brothers, he was shorter than them so he couldn't match their pace easily. Someone grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

The alpha princes' turned to see why their baby brother had squeaked and saw an older alpha holding Castiel's arm, leering at him creepily. Michael moved to protect his brother but Gabriel held him back and nodded at Castiel. The young omega was glaring at the old alpha with his head held high, he was fighting all his omega instincts to submit.

"Aren't you a pretty omega?" The old alpha rasped, "Practically wasting away while you wait for an alpha to knot you, claim you. Bet you're desperate for an alpha to submit to."

"If you think I would ever submit to the likes of you, you are sorely mistaken." Castiel hissed. He ripped his arm from the old alpha's tight grasp and stomped to his brothers. The old alpha gave a low, 'threatening' growl and started to move towards the omega but the three alpha princes formed a barrier in front of their brother and let out a warning growl. The old alpha stepped back, wide eyed, and bowed before he hurried away.

"Good job, Cassie." Balthazar praised. Castiel smiled at him and nudged his shoulder against Balthazar's gently.

"Yeah, I don't know why dad gets so worried." Gabriel added with a proud smile. Michael huffed.

"I do. If we weren't here, he would have done more. I don't know why you insist on talking back to them." Michael said. Castiel frowned and turned to look at Michael.

"Would you rather I bare my neck? Kneel down? Humour them with a 'yes, alpha, of course, alpha'?" Castiel asked in disbelief. Michael gave a deep sigh and shook his head.

"No, of course not. I just think it would be safer if you didn't antagonise them." Michael replied with a shrug.

"Or maybe they should try being respectful." Gabriel interjected casually.

The rest of their trip was uneventful. Their Spirit Day outfits were deep purples and black; Castiel's dress was midnight purple, long sleeved and the skirt touched the floor, the torso of the dress was decorated with black lace. It was simple but beautiful.

Castiel retired to his bedroom once they got back to the castle and smile secretively upon seeing the package on his bed. He made sure his door was properly closed then jumped onto his bed. He opened the package and laid the contents out on the sheets.

 _Castiel,_  
_This is everything you should need for tomorrow night. You need to follow the plan to the minute, too early or too late and you won't get out._  
_I still think you're crazy but if this is really what you want then I support you._  
_Try not to get caught, brother._  
_~ Gadreel_

Castiel laid the letter on his pillow then turned back to the items; there was a dark grey cloak, that he knew would 'cloak' his scent, a compass, the gate keys and a small dagger. He put them in his satchel then stowed said satchel and the cloak on the shelf of his closet. 

Tomorrow was a big day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Castiel, wake up." Castiel whined and tried to cover his face with his sheets but they were promptly pulled away. "Castiel, wake up, you need to get ready for the Remembrance Ball." Castiel blinked up at his father and slowly pushed himself up. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards his closet, the door was open and his Spirit's Day gown was hung on it.

"Ok, how long do I have to get ready?" Castiel asked sleepily. He had been so nervous the night before that he hadn't slept well, he kept waking up from nightmares of what could happen.

"People will be arriving soon, so not long. Your brothers are ready and waiting in the ballroom, probably eating all the food." Chuck said with a laugh. Castiel giggled and crawled out of bed. "I'll leave you to get ready." Castiel let out a nervous sigh when his door finally closed.

He'd been planning this for months, even if he hadn't put anything into motion, and he was getting more nervous as the night drew closer. But he needed to calm himself so that his family wouldn't notice that something was wrong. Luckily, the number of people who attended the Remembrance Ball's did make him nervous and his family knew that, so any nerves his family noticed he could blame on the ball.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Once he had woken up a bit more, he carefully pulled his gown on then moved back into the bathroom to do his make-up; he skillfully applied dark purple eye shadow and a nude lip gloss, his skin was naturally smooth due to being an omega so he didn't need foundation or anything like that. After failing to tame his hair, he headed towards the ballroom.

"Cassie!" Gabriel cheered through a mouthful of food. "You look stunning, brother." He continued sincerely after he swallowed. Castiel flushed and fiddled with the skirt of his dress shyly.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel said. Michael entered the ballroom holding a small box.

"Good Afternoon, Castiel." Michael greeted. Castiel gave his brother a little curtsy and smirked as they laughed. "Here." Michael opened the box and revealed a simple golden tiara with amethyst stones decorating it. Michael and Gabriel already had their crowns on their heads and Castiel could only assume that Balthazar was wearing his, since the alpha was nowhere to be seen. It was their tradition for Michael to don Castiel's tiara on him when the omega met them in the ballroom on the Day of the Spirits.

"Thank you, Mikey." Castiel murmured when the tiara was firmly on his head. Michael and Gabriel bowed jokingly. Castiel giggled and curtsied again.

"Boys." A voice boomed through the ballroom. The Novak boys turned to their father, the alpha's folded their hands behind their backs and stood up straight while Castiel folded his hands in front of himself and tilted his head very slightly. "Where's Balthazar?" Chuck inquired seriously, marching towards his son's.

"He went to check on the stables." Gabriel said. Chuck growled at his youngest alpha, causing Castiel to step back slightly, the movement unnoticeable under his dress' skirt.

"Stupid pup, he's going to get his suit dirty." Chuck muttered to himself, "Ezra! Go and find my idiotic son and tell him to get his ass up here." Gabriel bit his lip to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape because of his father's 'unkingly' language. Michael nudged him to get him to control himself but the older alpha had mirth in his eyes too. Chuck removed his crown momentarily to run his hand through his hair before returning it to his head. "You three look very handsome, boys." Chuck said finally. Castiel blushed again and turned to the buffet table.

"As do you, father." Michael returned. Chuck nodded at his son and turned at the sound of the ballroom doors opening.

"Alpha Prince Balthazar." Ezra announced. Balthazar waltzed into the ballroom and joined his brothers by the buffet table, he grabbed a donut and took a big bite before turning his attention onto his father.

"Balthazar, what is wrong with you?! Why, in Fenrir's name, would you go to the stables while wearing your Spirits Day suit? You stupid pup." Chuck scolded the alpha lowly. He was mad at his son but he didn't want to disrespect the boy's alpha status in front of their servants. Michael reached towards Castiel discreetly, taking the omega's hand in his to comfort his baby brother as the alpha knew that any conflict, even if not directed at him, make Castiel uncomfortable and nervous.

"Father..." Balthazar started. 

"No, Balthazar, the Day of the Spirits is one of the most important days in a wolf's year and you're faffing around in the stables when you were instructed to be here with your brothers." Chuck fumed, "Next thing you know, you'll be aloof on the Full Moon."

"Apologies, father." Balthazar murmured sincerely, his head bowed respectfully. His brothers followed suit and bowed their heads too, Castiel's tilted to bare his neck slightly.

"All is forgiven. You boys may have some fun together before our guests arrive." Chuck murmured, he pulled his children into a hug then left the ballroom.

"Let's see how much of this we can eat before Hannah or Ion starts glaring." Gabriel suggested excitedly. Michael and Balthazar laughed at Castiel's equally excited nod of agreement.

Both Hannah and Ion were shooing the princes off the buffet table when Chuck returned to the ballroom. He chuckled upon seeing the omega and beta servant chase the princes around as they tried to stop them stealing the food.

"Boys." Chuck called with a laugh. The princes shuffled to a stop, their hands and cheeks full of food and wide smiles on their faces. "Our guests will be arriving soon, perhaps stop giving Hannah and Ion a workout and be more presentable."

The ballroom was full of people; a select group of people from the Novak village and the royals from the kingdom's allies along with the Novak family. Castiel was nervously following his brothers around, avoiding the lustful stares he was receiving from royals such as Zachariah Adler and Crowley MacLeod. He held his head high though, snapping at any alphas that got too confident or cocky, growling at them in warning; he loved the shocked and murderous looks he got from the alphas because he knew that they couldn't do anything to him, not with his brothers hanging a few steps behind him. It angered the royal alphas that an omega, royal or not, would talk back to them, not submit to them but it wasn't their fault that they didn't know that Castiel didn't submit to any alphas that weren't his family and even then he refused to submit further than a slight baring of the neck.

Castiel stayed at the Remembrance Ball for his required two hours before he hurried to his bedroom to prepare for his great escape.  
The first part of his plan was relatively easy; all the servants were helping with the ball so none of them would be in the part of the castle that Castiel needed, his family wouldn't even interact with each other for the next few days because they always spent the days after Spirits Day recovering. So he could go beyond the wall and return before anyone even noticed he was gone.

He changed out of his Spirits Day gown, hanging it neatly in his closet with the others, washed his face and into the velvet dress he'd worn the day before and pulled on his scent-covering cloak then put the satchel on his shoulder. He sat down at his desk and refamiliarised himself with the route he was going to take while he waited for the time he would leave.

His heart rate increased when the first boom of fireworks rumbled though the castle. It was time. He folded the map neatly and put it in his satchel before blowing out the candle and carefully leaving his room. He checked the hallways to make sure there wasn't any servants there then he hurried out down to a small passage that lead to the empty servants quarters. He easily navigated through the rooms until he reached the door that lead to the castle grounds. The sounds of the fireworks on the other side of the castle covered the sound of him swinging the gate open and locking it behind him.

It was then that he stopped.

He was halfway there, but the next part was the most difficult, getting thorough the village without being caught. Most people would be watching the fireworks show but there would be a few just wandering around, taking advantage of the distractions just as Castiel was. He could hear some moans or screams, signs of struggles, as he started to make his way along the village walls but he knew that it was more dangerous, for both himself and whoever was involved, if he tried to help. He froze in fear whenever he heard the drunken shouts of alphas, whenever he heard the frightened begs of omegas, but he quickly recovered every time with the mentality that, if he didn't, he would end up begging in the same way, no matter how much he refused to submit to alphas.

He was surprised how easily he managed to get to the kingdom's gate, however, he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so he wasted no time in unlocking the gate and sliding out quietly. After he re-locked it, he leant against the kingdom's walls and grinned.

He'd done it.

He looked around the dark forest and took a shaky breath, the occasional flash of the fireworks did little to light the dense forest. He didn't have any other form of light that wasn't the useless fireworks or the bright moon. He knew that if he shifted he would be able to see better but he wouldn't be able to wear his cloak, which would make his adventure more dangerous than it already was and he couldn't take that risk. Gadreel didn't have any maps of the surrounding forests and he couldn't ask the servants for them without the servants telling his father or brothers, so he knew that the next leg of his adventure would be the most difficult. He had to make sure he always knew which way he needed to go to get back to the Kingdom of Novak. Or he would become another victim of the forest.

He pulled out his compass to see what direction the kingdom was then started walking into the forest towards a path in the trees. His heart was thumping against his chest as he ventured deeper into the eerily quiet forest; every sound caused him to flinch and snap his head in that direction. He walked through the trees for hours, the fireworks getting smaller and dimmer until he was left with the moon through the trees. He kept checking his compass so he knew if he'd gone off course but, because it was so dark, he found it hard to see what it read. If not for his cloak, he knew that the air would be saturated in the scent of his nervousness and fear.

Castiel lifted his dress to climb over a fallen tree, groaning in annoyance when the back of the his dress caught on a branch. It was too dark for him to be able to free his dress so he tugged desperately, becoming progressively more scared as he couldn't free it. He stumbled and fell back when the dress ripped and released from the branch.

"Are you ok, little Omega?" A voice asked from between the trees. Castiel's head snapped up from observing the tear in his dress. His heart started to race as the new wolf stepped closer to him.

"I am ok, thank you. I must be on my way." Castiel said dismissively. The wolf chuckled and stepped even closer. Castiel took a deep breath and fought to not gag on the other wolf's scent; Alpha. _Of course, it's an alpha_ , Castiel thought.

"Where do you think you need to be, Omega? You're miles from any of your precious kingdoms. Do you think you can get there before I get you?" The alpha asked lowly. Castiel shuffled away from the wolf.

"How do you know?" Castiel whispered nervously.

"Those cloaks aren't as good as you think." The wolf replied with a predatory grin. Castiel gasped softly and scrambled onto his feet and took off running, shivering at the haunting laugh and footsteps that followed him. Due to his Omegan nature, he was smaller and slower than the alpha that was chasing him. He stumbled and tripped over branches and his dress as he twisted through the trees, hoping to find somewhere to hide or someone to help him.

Inevitably, his legs got too tired and the adrenaline that was running through his system stopped helping him run, his chest was heaving as he tried to get enough air to his screaming lungs. The alpha growled loudly as Castiel slowed down enough for him to be able to tackle the omega to the ground. Castiel cried out as he hit the floor and had his limbs pinned down by the bigger wolf.

"Caught ya." The alpha growled with a wicked smirk. Castiel struggled and begged for the alpha to let him go. The wolf just laughed at the omega and ripped the cloak away from Castiel's body. The wolf froze momentarily, taking a deep breath, and moaned lowly. Castiel could smell it too; terrified and distressed omega filled the air. "Mmm, a prince." The alpha said gripping painfully onto the omega's wrists. Castiel refused to submit to the alpha but he wasn't above begging for the alpha to release him. The alpha shifted to hold Castiel's wrists in one hand while he ran his hand over Castiel's omegan curves.

A loud, deep growl rumbled through the trees, followed by quieter, just as threatening, growls. Castiel's head snapped towards the growls and he cowered slightly at the sight of the largest wolf he had ever seen and two slightly smaller wolves following behind it. The new wolves had their hackles raised and were baring their teeth at the alpha that still had him pinned to the forest floor.

"This isn't your problem." The alpha above him growled. Castiel shook his head desperately at the new wolves, begging them to help him. The biggest wolf growled again and barked loudly. The alpha above Castiel flicked his eyes between the omega and the three wolves then shifted suddenly, ripping through his clothes. Castiel followed the alpha's lead but cowered away from the alpha and the three new wolves, which he could tell were all alphas too.

The biggest wolf was very obviously the Head Alpha of whatever kingdom he was from because he was the largest of the three and had the strongest scent; a deep, earthy scent mixed with bonfire smoke, leather and a fine whiskey. He had light brown fur, highlighted by dark blonde streaks, and his eyes were a bright, forest green that were noticeable despite it being dark in the woods. The second biggest alpha was on the head alpha's right; he had shorter dark brown fur that had smatterings of white and grey within it and light blue-grey eyes. The last alpha also had light brown fur and blue eyes, he was slightly smaller than the second biggest, but only if one looked very closely.

"You're on our territory, Adler." The Head Alpha growled. The three new alphas moved subtly to stand between the alpha, Adler, and Castiel.

"My omega ran, I was simply following him." Adler protested calmly. Castiel growled, a little bit of anger joining his fear. He backed away when Adler bared his teeth at him for the growl.

"It doesn't seem like 'your omega' wants you and you're on my territory" The Head Alpha repeated lowly. Castiel breathed in the head alpha's scent and whined softly, the alpha's scent was protective and threatening. The omega slowly moved closer to the new alphas, keeping his eyes on Adler, they were making him feel safe. Adler moved to get closer to Castiel but yelped when the Head Alpha snapped at the alpha. "Leave." The Head Alpha growled. Adler snarled at the Head Alpha then turned and ran into the forest. "Omega Prince, are you ok?" The Head Alpha asked softly, pressing his body closer to the ground to look smaller so that Castiel wouldn't be threatened by the alpha. The other two alphas followed their Head Alpha's lead and laid on the floor with their heads on their paws, whining softly so that Castiel wouldn't be frightened by them either.

"Yes, alpha, I'm ok. Thank you." Castiel said, surprised at himself. He tilted his head slightly as the smell of dust after rain, leather and smoke washed over him.

"Come, let's go to our castle." The alpha suggested. Castiel whined, he wanted to trust the alpha but he didn't know what kingdom the alpha came from and so didn't know what would happen if he followed the alphas.

"I don't know, alpha, I think maybe I should go back to my kingdom." Castiel stuttered nervously. The wolf on the Head Alpha's right snuffed and knocked his head against the Head Alpha's flank. The Head Alpha growled at the wolf and batted the alpha on the nose with his large paw.

"It's dark, Omega Prince, you are far from Novak." The Head Alpha reasoned. Castiel tilted his head in confusion and looked towards his satchel that lay on the floor a few feet away from them. "Do you not know where you are?"

"No, alpha, I simply started walking and then that alpha started to chase me and I seem to have lost my way." Castiel responded. The Head Alpha hummed. The smallest alpha let out a quite growl, a rumble in his throat at most. Castiel cowered back slightly, the alphas were still belly on the ground but that could change very quickly.

"What?" The Head Alpha questioned lowly. He didn't take his eyes off Castiel as he addressed his pack member.

"He's a Novak, Alpha." The smaller alpha replied cautiously. The Head Alpha growled at the challenge.

"He's an Omega. An Omega Prince." The Head Alpha returned, his eyes slipping to the smaller alpha. Castiel watched in shock and awe as the two alphas bared their necks to their Head Alpha, he'd never seen an alpha bare his neck to another in his life. The Head Alpha stood to his full height and looked down on the submitting alphas before turning kind eyes back to Castiel. "He's under our protection."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel followed behind the Head Alpha with his head lowered, he was aware of the other two alphas flanking him but he kept his eyes on the Head Alpha's back paws. The alphas were talking to one another but Castiel wasn't listening; he hadn't heard any howling from the direction of the Kingdom of Novak so he assumed that he had managed to get away with his plan.

He wasn't sure how long it had been before he felt a cold nose press against his side, he turned and met the dark brown alpha's eyes. The alpha huffed as he gestured forward.

Ahead of them was a wall, the wall to Winchester. Castiel looked around in awe as they stepped through the gate, but at the same time was cowering cautiously, he had been told that these people were savages after-all. The first thing he noticed was that it was so much bigger than he had expected, than he had been told or what had been implied, the next thing he noticed was that everyone was wandering around the village- though Castiel suspected it was larger than a village- without fear; omegas and betas weren't walking in fear of the alphas, and the alphas weren't propositioning every omega they saw, rather everyone was walking around... as an equal. A stark difference to the village in Novak.

The buildings were tall, each multiple floors, and were all aesthetically decorated; they were all made of stones that varied in shapes and sizes, they had red clay roof-tiles and dark wood frames for the doors and windows, some even had wooden support beams for patios and balconies. Compared to Winchester, the houses of Novak were sheds at best. There were a few bigger buildings towards the centre of the 'village'; marked hospital, groceries, clothes and library. Castiel had frowned at the first two, he had heard of a hospital of course but he was lead to believe that only civilisations over the ocean had the capabilities to maintain one. Groceries wasn't new either but he had the same line of beliefs towards them that he did hospitals, though he knew that some kingdoms in America had small stores for such things. He was also puzzled by the library in the middle of the 'village', again he had been given implications that only royalty could afford such things.

Once Castiel stopped noticing the architectural structure of the kingdom, he saw that passers-by were bowing; everyone they passed bowed to their Head Alpha, everyone despite of secondary gender. The Head Alpha had his head raised and his chest puffed out as he walked down the cobbled roads.

The weight of him being in Winchester started to sink down on his shoulders as he was guided up a slight hill towards the castle, though it was more akin to a Victorian mansion than that of a castle like in Novak. Castiel scolded himself for admiring the King's architectural choices and looked back to the Head Alpha in front of him.

And he was sincerely hoping that the Head Alpha in front of him was Samuel Winchester because his older brother would be decidedly ruthless.

Dean Winchester was known among royalty as the Demon, he had more blood on his hands that most soldiers in any army and was 'more savage than the savages combined' according to his father and Michael. He was said to be archaic and heartless, mean and cold, careless and quick to sacrifice others, someone to be hated, someone unfit for the throne, even the throne to rule over the savages. And the kingdoms had thought that John Winchester had been bad.

A shiver wracked through Castiel's body, despite his thick fur, as they crossed over the threshold of the castle. He was lead to a large room by the front door that held a large, dark wood table surrounded by hand-carved wooden chairs. The two alphas shifted into their human forms uncaring of their state of undress; the dark brown wolf turned into a tall, well-built man with hair and eyes that matched his wolf (as such was common in shifters) and the light brown wolf turned into slightly shorter man with defined muscles, again with matching hair and eyes.

"Sit." Castiel turned to the voice and froze. Fenrir hadn't answered his hopes. The Head Alpha wasn't Samuel Winchester. It was, in fact, Dean Winchester. But Castiel couldn't help but to swoon at the sight of him; his bright green eyes had translated into his human form, his hair was cropped at the sides but longer and styled on top. He too was completely naked but Castiel was so glad that he was because Dean's thick, defined muscles were on show and Castiel could see his softer stomach and that the man was extremely well-endowed. Castiel didn't know he craved such a thing until he saw the alpha's long, thick cock hanging between Dean's legs. Castiel whined slightly before shifting himself. He made sure to keep his eyes on the floor and exposed his neck slightly to appease the alpha. "Cole, go and find Sam. Tell him to haul ass down here, and with clothes for me. Don't go telling the elders yet."

"But Alpha..." The shorter of the three protested. Cole, he assumed. Dean bared his teeth, showing off his naturally sharp alpha K9's, and let out a low growl. Castiel watched in surprise that Cole bared his neck to the Head Alpha and stepped back.

"Get Sam, don't tell the elders. Get lost." Without another word, Cole run out of the room to find Sam. "Omega Prince, here, sit down." Dean's voice softened and quietened considerably as he addressed Castiel. The omega was quick to follow the Alpha's orders but couldn't stop the shivers. "Are you cold?"

"Yes, Alpha, Winchester is further north than Novak." Castiel replied timidly. Dean frowned and looked around, his eyes falling on the omega's satchel that laid on the floor by the table. Without saying anything, Dean reached into the satchel and pulled out Castiel's velvet dress.

"Here, I forget that not everyone is acclimatised to our weather." Dean apologised as he handed the dress over. Castiel quickly pulled the dress over his head and stared down at the table. "Are you ok, Omega?"

"Yes, Alpha, thank you." Castiel muttered without moving his gaze. Dean frowned at the shorter man and sat in the seat next to Castiel. He had opened his mouth to speak but the door to the room opened before he could. A tall man with longer hair, that Castiel knew to be Samuel Winchester, stepped through the doorway and joined them at the table.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Dean?!" Sam started, not even acknowledging Castiel's presence. Dean scowled at his brother and let out a low growl. Castiel knew that, even if they were brothers, to disrespect the Head Alpha in the presence of company was punishable. Sam immediately bared his neck when he heard the growl.

"I was thinking that there was an omega in need, I wasn't about to let him be raped on my territory." Dean responded. Castiel whined at the anger in Dean's scent and tilted his head to the side completely, his Omegan nature trying to calm the angry alpha. Sam frowned at the action and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous. He's a Novak. They hate us." Sam argued. Castiel's head snapped up and he glared at the younger Winchester.

"I beg to differ, it's unfair to make such assumptions when you don't know me." Castiel interrupted harshly. Sam recoiled in shock at the difference between the way Castiel addressed them. "Just because my father and my brothers have a preconceived ideal about your kingdom does not mean that I share that notion. And I would appreciate if you came to know me before making the same judgement of my character as my family has done so of yours, which clearly you don't take too kindly to. Yes, I have been told horror stories of your kingdom but I have been brought here without knowledge of where I was being lead and have allowed my experiences with Alpha and his men to guide my judgments rather than letting my father's history of hatred towards you cloud my views." Dean smirked at his brother as Castiel ranted, enjoying the shock on Sam's face.

"Omega." Dean said firmly. Castiel's mouth snapped shut and he averted his gaze back to the table, exposing his neck minutely. Sam blinked in surprise again at the difference.

"Novak does not treat their omegas as we do, Dean. How do you expect him to get on here?" Sam asked in a condescending tone. Dean leant forward on his forearms and stared at his brother.

"Prince Castiel just spoke of not judging him before getting to know him. So perhaps we should ask him how he was treated before we assume that he was subjugated by his family and subjects." Dean suggested. "His ability to defend himself so confidently suggests otherwise."

"My family, my brothers and my father, treat me as an equal. I do not bare my neck, I do not submit to any alpha further than a slight exposure of my neck out of respect for my family who are alphas." Castiel defended. He was aware that he had been baring his neck towards Winchester's king but he didn't want to try to explain the way the Alpha made him feel to the younger alpha.

"It would take less than a day of observation for him to understand the dynamics we have here." Dean said, leaning back in his chair casually.

"Whatever. Have you told the elders yet?" Sam asked. Castiel found him to be fairly bratty towards his brother but he supposed that the situation allowed it.

"One thing at a time, Sammy." Sam shook his head and glanced at the omega. Dean gazed at the omega for a moment then his eyes slid to the satchel.

"Omega," Dean started.

"My name is Castiel, Alpha." Castiel interrupted reluctantly.

" _Omega_ , how did you leave the gates of Novak?" Dean asked as he lifted the satchel onto the table.

"My friend helped me find a path during the Spirits Day celebrations. They shouldn't notice I'm gone for a few days." Castiel answered. He had a blush rising on his cheeks and his eyes trained on the contents of his satchel. Dean laid the items out and observed them in silence, mainly the map.

"Where were you planning on going?" Sam asked. Castiel pulled his sleeves over his hands and shrugged.

"I just wanted to explore." Castiel said. Dean looked over the map again then turned his gaze back to Castiel.

"Sam, go find dad." Dean ordered. Castiel expected Sam to argue but the younger alpha stood and left the room.  
"The forest is dangerous." Dean said. Castiel rolled his eyes and moved his face away from Dean, straightening his head.

"Like I don't know that." He retorted. Dean raised an eyebrow at the omega and tapped his fingers on the map.

"Clearly you don't." Dean replied. "We, the so called savages, aren't the most dangerous being in that forest. You, an omega Prince, ventured into the forest at night, alone, with barely enough food to last you a day. It takes an excellent hunter to be able to navigate the forest at night and the only excellent hunters I know are in my pack." Castiel shook his head in disbelief.

"I know. I was only going to explore a bit, I knew where my kingdom was." Castiel argued again.

"But you got lost." Dean pointed out. Castiel scowled at the Alpha's cocky demeanor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you care?" Castiel bit out. Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip and shook his head. Castiel watched, fascinated, as the Alpha took a deep breath and as a small, happy smile appeared on his lips.

"You haven't noticed." Dean stated simply. When Castiel said his small no, Dean stood up, smiling when Castiel tilted his head slightly, and knelt next to Castiel. "You are my mate, my true mate."

"But I... You... No... I don't... No." Castiel stuttered, shaking his head in a panic. Dean frowned and cupped Castiel's cheek, letting the omega scent his wrist to calm down. "How do you know?"

"Your scent, instinct." Castiel shook his head desperately. "Hey, it's ok. In Winchester, we don't force our omegas to mate anyone, even if Fenrir paired them himself. I will teach you, don't worry. But I need to tell my father first." As soon as Dean had finished, an alpha with salt and pepper hair walked into the room, a stormy look on his face.

"Care to explain to me why the hell there is a Novak in our walls?!" The man roared. Castiel immediately bared his neck and moved his gaze to the floor.

"I will when you calm down." Dean responded calmly, standing from beside Castiel. He laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder before he moved back to his seat and gathered Castiel's belongings to put them in the satchel.

"Dean." The alpha said in a warning tone.

"I asked Sam to bring you down here so I could tell you that the Omega was here, not so you could treat me like a child bringing home a stray puppy." Dean commented, still calm but there was a tinge of annoyance in his voice. The alpha sighed and ran his hand over his beard then flopped into the chair next to Dean. "Dad, this is Castiel." Dean introduced.

"I know who he is, I want to know why he's here." John asked. Castiel whined at the hardness in the older alpha's voice.

"Sir, I was only a pup when the War of Kingdoms broke out, you cannot believe that I am capable of the same brutality and hatred that my family carried." Castiel offered softly. He wasn't even sure that John would have heard him.

"I can and I do, pup's are impressionable. It is easy to enforce a certain set of beliefs onto a child, this is how the pup learns, how it grows." Dean rolled his eyes.

"On the contrary, sir, while I have been brought up to believe your people to be savages and have had nightmares of the horrors I've been told, I do not believe everything I have been told or everything I have read. There aren't many books to hand in Novak that aren't biased or over-exaggerating." Castiel argued. Dean smiled to himself. Castiel turned to Dean, his neck exposed slightly. "I apologise, Alpha, but I find it unfair that there are these prejudices against me when I have done nothing to deserve it. How can I be held accountable for my family's wrong doings?"

"It's ok, Omega." Dean said softy. John slammed his hands on the table. Castiel flinched back, curling up on himself.

"Dean, he could be a spy." The Head Alpha rolled his eyes again.

"I highly doubt that King Chuck would send his only Omega Prince to spy on the nasty savages." Dean replied sarcastically. John let out a low growl that Dean met with a louder, deeper growl. Castiel released a quiet whine and bared his neck. "Dad, I appreciate your concern but I am the Head Alpha, I have been for a long time, I know what I'm doing." John bared his teeth slightly then pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room. Castiel distantly heard a door slam echo through the halls. "If you would like to learn more about how we treat omegas and how we expect omegas to act, I will happily teach you."

"I would appreciate that, Alpha, I would hate to disrespect you or another." Castiel confirmed with a soft smile. Dean returned the smile and offered Castiel his hand.

"Come, let's go to the library." Castiel took Dean's hand and stood with the Alpha. A blush rose up his neck to his cheeks.

"Alpha..." Castiel said quietly, just loud enough to get Dean's attention. "Would you mind putting some pants on?" He asked nervously when Dean hummed.

"Oh, of course. If that would make you more comfortable." Castiel nodded shyly. "Ok, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Dean had put some pants on, not that they did much to hide anything in Castiel's opinion, the Alpha lead him down a corridor towards the back of the mansion. Dean took Castiel to the centre of the library that held a cluster of small tables and chairs. 

"Mick." Dean called out into the quiet of the library. Castiel looked around confused but Dean sat at one of the tables and relaxed back into his chair, his legs spread comfortably. "Come on, Cas, take a seat." Dean insisted softly. Castiel followed the subtle order and sat in the seat next to the Alpha.

"Dean, I wasn't expecting you back for a few days." A voice said from behind one of the bookshelves. Castiel didn't recognise the accent so he assumed the voice belonged to someone overseas. "Oh, I apologise, Alpha, I wasn't aware that we had company." 

"Don't worry about it, Mick." Dean waved the man off as the other approached. Castiel watched the other man curiously; he had light blue eyes and neat black hair, a nicely manicured five o'clock shadow adorned his jaw. Castiel tensed minutely when the deep scent of alpha reached them. "I need that book on cultural differences between us 'savages' and the royals. You know the one that outlines secondary dynamics." The other alpha, Mick, nodded and disappeared back between the bookshelves. "I know I should know our dynamics but we're taught as pups, we grow up with it, I don't quite know how to put it into words without sounding like a knothead." Castiel giggled to himself. Perhaps it was a childish thing to laugh about but he always found it funny when King's used terminology like that. Dean responded to his giggle with a soft smile. Castiel startled slightly when he felt Dean brush a stray stand of hair out of his face but he gave the Alpha a small, genuine smile. 

"Alpha, here." Mick announced his return. He laid the book carefully on the table in front of Dean and turned to Castiel. "Hello, my name is Mick Davis." The alpha introduced with a warm smile. Castiel looked to Dean for confirmation that he could shake the hand that was being offered to him. 

"Go ahead, Omega." Dean encouraged gently. Castiel turned to Mick and shook the hand in front of him weakly. 

"Erm, Omega Prince Castiel of Novak." Castiel murmured. Dean smirked at the Omega's formal introduction. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel Novak." Mick smiled then he disappeared in between the bookshelves once again. Dean opened the book to their outlining cultural 'rules' and looked at Castiel. 

"This book contains every rule that every Kingdom abides by." Dean explained. Castiel leant forward, his eyes lingering on his own Kingdom's name before sliding down to Winchester. "And they are all archaic and stuffy sounding but it's our way and I like it." Castiel nodded in understanding. Dean nodded his head once then flicked through the book until he found the rules of Winchester. "Ok, 'everyone must refer to the Head Alpha as 'Alpha' when in the presence of company or outsiders, it is up to the Alpha to restrict the title further.' For me, I only expect the title if in the presence of outsiders or members of the pack that aren't close to me, I'll point out who my family pack are so you know." Dean started. Castiel nodded. "If we were to mate, this rule would apply to you as you would be Head Omega."

"That's why Mick apologised earlier." Castiel stated. Dean smiled and glanced up at Castiel. 

"Yeah, that's right. 'The Head Alpha is not obligated to bare his neck to anyone but their mate, this is to show that the Head Alpha respects their mate and that the pack should follow suit.' Dean read before adding, "Again, should we mate, the pack would be expected to bare their necks to you as they do to me." 

"You... But you... Alpha's and beta's don't bare their necks to omega's." Castiel argued vehemently.

"In Winchester, the pack is required to bare their necks to the Head Omega, or the Head Alpha's potential mate." Dean replied. Castiel shook his head in disbelief but gestured for Dean to continue. "Ok, 'submission to the Head Alpha is expected of all pack members, especially the Head Omega.' I don't expect you to be bare foot, neck exposed and naked all day, every day, I want you to have your own opinions and be your own person but as Head Alpha, and hopefully your Alpha, there is a level of submission that I expect but you've already been exhibiting it so I'm not too worried about it." A light blush graced Castiel's cheeks and he bowed his head, aware that he was baring his neck. Dean hummed, a small smile on his face, and he skimmed over the rules. "Anything else I can teach you as you go." 

"Ok." Castiel replied simply. 

"Let's go find everyone else." Dean suggested easily. Dean closed the book and stood, holding a hand out for Castiel. The omega took Dean's hand shyly and followed Dean out of the library. "You've met Sam, he is mated to Jess, who works with the pups." Dean started as they walked down the hall. "If you decide to stay here then we'd need to find somewhere for you to work and I think you'd like Jess, she'll help you find somewhere." 

"You're assuming that, because I'm an omega, I'd want to work with pups?" Castiel snapped. Dean sighed and looked at the omega with annoyance. 

"The fact that Jess works with pups is purely coincidental. Just because you interpreted the way I introduced my sister in law as me saying that you should work with pups, doesn't mean I think you should." Dean argued. "I wish you'd realise that we don't force our omega's to do things. And I'm the last wolf to make my potential future mate do anything." Castiel sighed and stopped walking, holding onto Dean's arm to pull him to a stop too.

"I know. And I'm trying. But I grew up being told horror stories about you and your pack, I grew up with prejudices towards my being an Omega." Castiel explained, "I want to believe you, I swear." Dean smiled, he gently cupped Castiel's jaw and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"Come on, there are a few members of my close pack who work with the pups." Dean encouraged as he pulled Castiel down the hall again. A small smirk played on Dean's lips when he noticed the blush on Castiel's cheeks. 

They left the main building through a side door and headed towards a small one storey building off the property. Everyone baring their necks to their Head Alpha still bemused Castiel but he was coming to terms with it, his father had always told him that he adjusted to changes quickly.

"Alpha, we weren't expecting a visit today." A blonde omega said cheerfully as Dean pushed through the door, holding it open for Castiel. 

"I'm showing Omega Prince Castiel around." Dean said pulling Castiel to stand in front of him. "Omega, this is Donna, she's in charge of this place." The bubbly omega grinned at Castiel and stepped forward with her arms open. "Go ahead." Dean murmured when he felt Castiel hesitate. 

"Castiel Novak." Castiel greeted shyly. Donna beamed and pulled him into a hug. Castiel huffed in surprise when she subtly scented him.

"Alpha, why didn't you tell us that we could be having a Head Omega soon?!" Donna demanded playfully, her hands resting on her hips. Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his head absently. 

"Because I don't know that we do." Dean answered simply. Donna frowned, glancing at Castiel, who was looking around her at the pups. 

"But..." Donna started but Dean silenced her with a raised hand. 

"No 'but's. You know our rules, Donna, and I am not going to force or coerce my true mate into bonding with me if he doesn't want me. Regardless of what Fenrir has in mind." Dean said, his Alpha voice lining his tone. Donna nodded and took a step back, baring her neck. Castiel turned back to Dean and laid his hand on the Alpha's arm to get his attention. 

"Dean- Alpha, can we go and meet the pups now, please?" He asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Dean smiled fondly at the Omega then lead him towards the double doors in front of them. 

"Alpha Dean!" A chorus of little voices cheered. Dean grinned and dropped down to his knee to take the excited pups into his arms. Castiel watched them with soft eyes and crossed his arms neatly in front of him. 

"Dean, what a nice surprise." A brunette omega greeted the Alpha with a bright smile. "You weren't scheduled for a visit today." Dean's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stood, rocking on his feet as the pups clutched at his legs. 

"I wasn't aware I needed an appointment." Dean commented firmly. The omega shook her head quickly and bowed her head. 

"That's not what I meant, Alpha. It's just you didn't answer my question last week then you were on the hunt. I thought maybe you'd come to answer it." She shrugged, keeping her eyes on her feet. 

"Actually, I came to introduce Cas." Dean replied. The Omega stepped closer to Dean and smiled when some of the pups released Dean's legs to attach themselves to his. 

"Are you Cas?" One of the pups asked. Castiel grinned down at the pup then lowered to his level.

"I'm Castiel Novak." He introduced. The pups shared a collective gasp of awe. 

"How did you get out?" A female pup asked. Castiel chuckled softly and looked up at Dean, who nodded. 

"I left the walls on Spirit Day and I kept going until your Head Alpha found me." Castiel explained. 

"A Novak?! I'm sure that's safe." The brunette omega mumbled sarcastically. A deep growl rumbled in Dean's chest as he stood to his fully height. 

"Are you questioning my judgement, Lisa?" He demanded. The brunette immediately bared her throat.

"No, no, of course not, Alpha." She stammered. 

"Then are you suggesting I should have left him to be attacked by Adler?" Dean's voice was low and firm, causing even Castiel and some of the pups to bare their necks too.

"No, Alpha." Lisa sighed. Dean relaxed where he stood and moved to rest his hand in Castiel's hair. 

"Well then, do you know where Jess is?" Lisa crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed, but turned to point further into the room. 

"She's with the shifting." She answered reluctantly. Dean nodded his thanks. 

"Sorry, kiddos, I need to take Omega Cas with me." Dean smiled at the groan the pups let out. 

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Castiel said soothingly. He rose to his feet and shyly curled his hand around Dean's forearm. Dean walked through the room, smiling as the crowd of pups followed behind them slowly. 

"Hey now." Dean murmured to them, stopping them in their tracks. "Omega will be back to see you as soon as he can." At their Alpha's reassurance, the pups separated and scattered back through the room. Castiel marvelled at the Alpha's soft way of handling the pups and let his hand tighten on Dean's arm. 

"Dean!" Called an excited voice as they pushed through the door that lead to the school's training field. "Oh, apologies, Alpha." The blonde omega corrected once she saw Castiel. Castiel released Dean's arm and stepped around the wolves, his eyes focused on the small pups running around the field happily, all yipping and barking to one another. "Dean? Who is he?" The omega whispered when Castiel was a few steps away. 

"If I'm lucky and he chooses to stay... You are looking at your future Head Omega." Dean's voice was low and serious but the blonde omega could hear the awe in the Alpha's tone. Dean's eyes watched Castiel's back for a moment then turned to the blonde omega. "Omega, meet my sister-in-law, Jessica." Castiel broke his fascinated gaze and turned back to the wolves. 

"Hello, Jessica. I'm Castiel." He greeted happily. The omega in front of him was beautiful; her long hair framed her face, her eyes were kind and unassuming. 

"A prince from Novak? How exciting." Jessica commented happily. She pulled the Omega into a tight hug and laughed joyfully when Castiel stuttered. "I'm sorry, in our Pack, we hug." A warm smile made its way onto Castiel's face when he was released but he turned back to the pups, who had yet to notice that their teacher was conversing with the Head Alpha. "You think you've finally found him?" 

"I do, it may take him a while to trust us though. He's been told many stories of our Kingdom as we have of his." Dean replied. Castiel hesitantly moved closer to where the pups were playing but stopped to watch them, a content but longing smile set on his lips.

"It shouldn't take long for him to see that it wasn't us that were the savages." Jessica returned. Dean sighed, turning his eyes to the sky momentarily. 

"I don't wish for him to live through that war, Jess. No one should have had to live through that war." Dean shuddered at the memories running through his head. Jessica laid a hand on Dean's arm, knowing that his mind was racing. 

"It seems he'll be at home here, Dean." Jessica gestured to the Omega with a grin. Castiel was now knelt in the grass, a handful of pups jumping around him. Jessica opened her mouth to scold a couple of pups who were laying on one of the smaller pups but she paused as Castiel rose to his feet to rescue the small pup. 

"That isn't kind." Castiel said softly as he knelt by the pups. 

 _What does it matter to you?_ One of the larger pups asked. 

"Kindness is something everyone should practice." Castiel said. "You should protect the others in your pack, not bully them." He carefully lifted the pups off the smaller one and sent them next to him.

 _My father says that Novak's don't know what kindness is, why should we listen to you?_ Castiel smiled sadly but stroked a gentle hand over the smallest pup's fur.

"Because I think that your Head Alpha would disapprove of you bullying your classmates." Castiel answered, looking over his shoulder at Dean to emphasise his point. 

"Oh, we... we didn't know that Alpha was here." Castiel chuckled and stood once again.

"Perhaps I'll discuss an observation lesson with Omega Jessica then." With that, the Omega started the walk back to the Alpha. 

"He's going to fit in just fine." Jessica smiled. Dean nodded and slightly lifted his arm towards Castiel. The doors behind them slamming open turned their attention from the field easily. 

"Alpha, the Elders have requested an urgent meeting." A tall, lanky alpha said upon arrival. Dean frowned and took the file that the other alpha handed him. 

"Were you told why?" He asked lowly. He didn't want the pups to hear even though they were no where near them. 

"No, John said that you need to bring the Novak Omega with you." The alpha shook his head. Dean felt a hand slip into his and, as a result, his shoulders relaxed. The Omega had barely been with him a day. 

"Get Benny and Cole, Garth." Dean ordered. Dean pulled Jessica into a hug then turned to follow the alpha through the school, pulling Castiel along by the hand. 

Castiel hesitated as he was lead back into the King's house and to the room with the table; he was inwardly embarrassed that it had taken him this long to realise that it was a meeting room. However, while the seats had been empty earlier, the room was full. The seat at the head of the table was empty, for Dean he presumed, and he only recognised John and Sam sitting in the seats either side of the head of the table but, the others, he didn't know. The room rose to their feet as Dean entered, waiting patiently for the Alpha to sit down. 

"So it's true." An old looking beta mumbled as they approached. 

"Cas, these are the Elders; my father, Bobby, Missouri, Rufus, Donatello and Jody. My brother joins the meetings because I trust his judgement." Dean introduced, pointing to each member at the table in turn. "Benny and Cole will be arriving shortly." Dean pulled the head chair away from the table and lead Castiel to sit down while he stood next to the Omega. 

"Dean." John growled once Castiel was seated. Castiel bared his neck to appease the anger but Dean laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"I think I've had enough of hearing what you have to say for now, thank you." Dean dismissed with a simple raised hand. John growled at his son but Dean bared his fangs. "Why was this meeting called?" 

"We need to discuss the presence of the Omega within our walls." Sam explained. 

"Alpha." Dean's right hand men entered the room. They joined the table, sitting in the two spare seats next to Donatello. 

"Now that everyone is here." John started, "The matter at hand." John gestured to the Omega sat in the head chair. 

"What exactly is the matter at hand?" Dean asked, annoyed. 

"King Charles has sent his most innocent man over enemy lines, he's going to break us." Rufus snapped. Dean let out an easy laugh. 

"How, pray tell, is Chuck going to do that?" Castiel turned his gaze from the table to Dean. 

"The Omega is clearly a spy, he's going to report back to his family. They'll plan an attack." Rufus rambled. 

"How can you be so sure of this?" Dean questioned. He looked over each members face, noticing how nervous they looked. 

"There has been word of Alder and MacLeod sending their armies to Novak." Bobby confessed. 

"Why?" Dean questioned seriously. 

"After Alder ran with his tail between his legs, he headed to Novak to inform the King of the missing Omega." Cole replied. Dean sighed.

"They weren't supposed to notice yet." Castiel murmured up to Dean. 

"Shut up, Omega. This may concern you but we don't need your input." John grumbled.

"Do not speak to him like that." Dean roared. "You will treat my potential mate with respect. Father or not, I will exile you from the mansion if I see fit." 

"Potential mate?" Mutters filled the room as the others discussed the news but Dean silenced them with a simple stomp. 

"There are more pressing matters than the future Head Omega." Dean interrupted. "For example, three kingdoms that hate us the most are teaming up. Why?"

"Because Novak thinks we're savages." Jody offered. 

"Chuck doesn't work on impulse, he wouldn't start a war because he doesn't trust us." Dean shook his head. 

"Before Spirit Day, my father thought that you were allying with other savages and nomads. He said you had no reason to plan anything." Castiel said after he had gained Dean's attention. 

"Who told him that?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned as he tried to recall. Suddenly, his hand held Dean's forearm tightly and the scent of scared omega filled the air. 

"Zachariah." He whispered. Dean let out a rumbling growl and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm not following." Bobby said after a moment. Dean took a calming breath and rested his hand on the back of the chair. 

"Adler, Zachariah, he attacked Cas earlier this morning. He must have gone back to Novak to talk to Chuck." Dean explained.

"My father wouldn't attack without a cause, Alpha." Castiel protested. 

"Then Adler must have given him cause." Jody realised. 

"And what is one thing that Chuck would happily started a war for?" Dean continued.

"His children. The Omega." John finished. Dean turned furious eyes on his father. 

"While I understand your reservations towards Cas, I'm reaching the end of my tether with you. What was it that you always told me? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything. So shut your trap." John gazed up at his oldest son with wide eyes, he often forgot that he was no longer the Head Alpha, he hadn't been the Alpha for centuries. Not since before the War of Kingdoms.

"Has the Omega," Bobby was cut off by a low growl, "Has  _Castiel_  been able to contact Novak since he's been here?"

"I've been with Alpha all day." Castiel argued quietly.

"Then there's no way that he's a spy." Bobby concluded. 

"So Adler must have told Chuck something that would cause him to start a war." Rufus commented.

"Yes, we established that, thank you, Rufus. Does anyone have something helpful to add?" Dean grumbled tiredly.

"He told Novak that you kidnapped Castiel, that's the only thing that would prompt Chuck into wanting to start a war." Sam finally inputted. Dean slammed his hand on the table, causing everyone to flinch. Castiel bared his neck and whined softly. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean roared. 

"How did you get here, child?" A quiet voice asked. Dean and Castiel turned to Missouri. 

"Me?" Castiel asked, surprised that he was being addressed by one of the Elders. 

"Yes, dear. How did our Head Alpha come to find you?" She reiterated. 

"I just wanted to see beyond the walls of Novak. And, I overestimated my ability to be independent. Zachariah chased me through the forests until I lost my way. He was going to... He attacked me then Alpha, Benny and Cole saved me and brought me back here." Castiel explained. 

"Well, if this is all just a misunderstanding then we can just send Omega Novak on his merry way back to Novak and prevent another War of Kingdoms." John said with a clap. Castiel clasped his hands together and bowed his head, it made sense to send him home. The room erupted in agreement, though Benny and Missouri watched Dean curiously. 

"Cas, do you want to leave?" Dean asked, kneeling by Castiel. 

"I don't want to start a war, I don't want anyone in Winchester to die." Castiel whispered honestly. 

"That's not what I asked." Castiel glanced at the Alpha and shook his head. 

"I don't want to leave, Alpha. If we are True Mates, I want to know you, be with you." Castiel confessed softly. Dean gave him a single nod and stood. 

"We will prepare for a war then. Plain and simple." Dean decided. 

"Dean..." Sam murmured.

"Cas doesn't want to go home yet. I don't want him to go yet. We don't know that Novak is going to start a war or if they are just going to send out a search party for him." Dean stated. "They don't know everything about us. They don't care to learn." 

"Alpha? What don't they know?" Castiel asked. 

"We aren't allying with other savages, with nomads." 


End file.
